Not a regular mortal
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: Another request! My first one, in fact. Sadie, Annabeth, and a hydra. Not exactly a good combo. The cover art is not my own.
1. Chapter One

**This was my very first request. Please excuse my rubbish story-writing skills. And the fail fight scene. And the fail ending. And if I made any grammatical errors, I apologize. I also apologize if I made a mistake in anything else.**

**Okay, this takes place in 2016. Sadie, who was born in 1998, is 18. Annabeth, born in 1993, is 23. And yes, she is officially Annabeth Jackson now. :) And because of her smarticle particles, she became a teacher really young. Okay, I don't want to give away too much! Read and let me know what you think. **

I thought my first day at college would go well. I thought everything would be peaceful because we'd done away with Apophis. But nooo. Of course, being a Kane, a bloody monster had to show up again in my life.

Oh, what's that, Carter? Oh, yes, perhaps I should back up. Let me start from the beginning.

The year I turned 18 was the year I started college. After I had graduated from B.A.G. (with high marks, by the way), I applied for Brooklyn College for the Gifted. I was accepted of course, being the talented girl I am [no comments from you, Carter]. It followed the same teaching style as B.A.G., but unfortunately, B.C.G. doesn't have the same ring to it as B.A.G.

Anyway, I was actually nervous for college. [Yes Carter, I do get nervous! Now please, shut up.] I had never experienced it before, and when I walked into the building, I was quite overwhelmed. It was huge, and very confusing. I glanced at a map I had picked up and then at my schedule. Thankfully, my first class – Ancient Architecture – wasn't too far away. I was also pleased to note it was near the cafeteria. Good; I could always snag breakfast if I missed it at Brooklyn House. I looked at my watch. I had plenty of time to get there: 30 minutes. I took my time walking down the halls, trying to memorize them.

Soon I reached the classroom and walked in. I was the first student there, with twenty minutes to spare. Sitting at the desk in front of the classroom was a young woman engrossed in a book. Her hair was blonde and wavy, and her eyes were a startling gray. A little stuffed owl sat on the name-plate on her desk, which read "Annabeth Jackson". I realized that she must be the professor. It was odd, because she seemed a bit young. She turned to me and smiled.

"Are you a freshman?" she asked. I nodded. She ran her eyes down a list of names. "Sadie Kane?" I nodded once more. "Welcome, Ms. Kane. I'm Mrs. Jackson. You're the only freshman in this class. Your seat is over there." She gestured towards the back of the room. "It's the third seat down." I took my things over and sat down. She looked a little surprised. "Are you just going to wait here until class begins?"

"Yup." I said it as though I was bored, but honestly, I was too afraid to go out and speak to anyone. The other magicians were either too young for college or in different classes, so I didn't actually know anyone at all. She looked slightly suspicious.

"Okay." She rummaged through a cabinet file, taking out a stack of papers. "Come up here and take one of these. It has the course information as well as a list of books you'll need to purchase for this class." As I stood up, I suddenly heard a loud scream. Mrs. Jackson stood up. Her eyes seemed to be burning with gray fire. She looked very alarmed.

"What was that?" I demanded. She directed her gaze straight at me. Before she could answer, more screams sounded, and a column of fire suddenly burst through the wall. A rhino-sized creature lumbered into the room. It had several leathery heads. Some were spewing flames everywhere, and some were spitting some sort of green liquid – acid. The acid left holes in everything it touched. I made a mental note not to go near that stuff.

The professor cursed, and I was pretty sure it was in Ancient Greek.

"It's a Hydra", she said, and for some reason, she sounded as if she had seen it before. She dodged another blast of fire that left a whole corner of the room in ashes. I was surprised again. Usually, mortals cannot process magic. Their brains make them think they're seeing something else; their perceptions get bended so they can understand what they see. But Mrs. Jackson could see this monster. She was definitely not a regular mortal, but something about her told me she wasn't a magician either.

Alas, I had no time to wonder about this as the monster advanced. I summoned the power of Isis, and a golden hieroglyph glowed across my palm. I shot it at the Hydra, and a head got sliced off. I was feeling rather triumphant when Mrs. Jackson screamed "No!" I turned to her, puzzled. She suddenly lunged at me, and I realized that she had just saved my life; the Hydra had spewed fire again, and it grazed her arm. She winced in pain as her shirt sleeve burned away and her skin turned bright red, but she did not cry out. She could definitely withstand a lot of pain.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get a bit annoyed now. As if it was my fault that I wanted to save us.

"If you cut off the head of a Hydra, two more grow back in its place!" Sure enough, two more heads were sprouting from the stump I left behind, and they were as ugly as the original.

"We have to kill it with fire", she said. "We have to burn the stumps." She raced towards her desk, which was one of the few things that were left intact in the room. She grabbed a dagger from a draw. I suddenly understood what she wanted to do. We locked eyes, and we nodded. Then we charged.

She was fast and skilled. Quick as lightning, she took off the Hydra's heads, one-by-one. I scrambled to summon fire, which was not my specialty. I blasted it at the stumps just before they regenerated heads. Soon, we had a disgusting leathery pile of headless flesh before us. I slumped down at a desk. The magic had drained me. I glanced over at Mrs. Jackson, who was standing against the wall, panting heavily. Her dagger was covered in green blood. Needless to say, it was appalling.

"You okay?" she called to me. I nodded.

"And you?" She shrugged. The monster suddenly disintegrated into a pile of sand, which blew away. Mrs. Jackson swept her gaze around the room. She looked sad, and I saw why. Everything was destroyed. Acid and fire had melted half the desks.

"I know how to fix it", I told her. I murmured a word. The hieroglyph for "join" – Hi-nehm – glowed in the air, and the room was soon as good as new. Even Mrs. Jackson's shirt had been repaired. Unfortunately, I was not. I felt like I was going to pass out. Mrs. Jackson flexed her arms, looking impressed.

"You're a demigod?" she asked.

"No, I don't know what that is. I'm a magician." She nodded, as if she understood all about me right then. Then again, there was something about her, some aura, that suggested she knew a lot more than just architecture. For some reason, I could tell she was quite intelligent. Her eyes grew concerned as she looked at me.

"You should go wash up", she said. The bell rang just then. Funny how time flies when you're fighting a Hydra that wants to kill you. "I'll write you an excuse." She pulled out a pen and scribbled out something on a piece of paper. I couldn't understand a single word. It was worse than a doctor's prescription. She must have seen the expression on my face, because she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm dyslexic. Okay, now hurry up", she added as students filed into the classroom. They were all chatting about some kitchen fire or something. Mortals.

Mrs. Jackson spoke to them as if there hadn't been a blood-thirsty monster in the room a few moments ago.

I quickly left the room. There was something strange about this teacher, for sure, but I was pretty sure I liked it.


	2. Chapter Two

**People wanted another chapter, in which Sadie and Annabeth explained their mythologies to each other. This was my attempt. As usual, please don't cry at my fail writing skills and any mistakes I have made, either at the grammar and spelling itself or the facts. I do not own The Kane Chronicles. If I did, I'd be Rick, and I'm pretty sure that I am not him. **

The last bell of the day rang. Sadie hurried from the third floor's A-wing of the college to the first's floor C-wing. This was where her first period class, Ancient Architecture, was located. Mrs. Jackson had asked to speak with her after classes had ended. Sadie knew what it was going to be about; they both needed answers about what had happened that morning with the Hydra.

Her professor was pacing the classroom when Sadie walked in. There was also a man leaning against Mrs. Jackson's desk and twirling a ball-point pen in his hands. He looked about her age. He had black hair and eyes that were sea-green. He was eyeing Mrs. Jackson with an unsettled look on his face. They both looked up at Sadie when she entered. Their expressions were grave.

"Hello again, Miss Kane." Sadie took a seat, as did the other two.

"Please, call me Sadie."

"Call me Annabeth." Annabeth motioned towards the black-haired man. "This is Percy, my husband." He nodded to Sadie, who nodded back. "I was just telling him what happened this morning." She fixed her stormy gaze on Sadie.

"How could you see that monster?" Sadie asked her. She knew it was bit abrupt, but it was the first question on her mind, and frankly, she was too anxious to care. "Regular mortals can't see things like that, but you're not a magician either, are you?" Annabeth shook her head.

"I was wondering the same thing about you. I thought that the Mist would have covered up the Hydra. The Mist does that; it bends mortal perception so that they cannot see what we demigod see. I was surprised that you could see it, because you're not demigod." She hesitated before continuing. "I'm a demigod", she said. "Percy is a demigod as well." She saw Sadie's confused expression and added: "That means that we're the child of a mortal and a god."

"Greek god", Percy added. Sadie wasn't sure whether they were just pulling her leg.

"You're telling me that the Greek gods exist too?" she asked.

"Yeah", Percy told her. "And I'm pretty sure it's their fault that this Hydra attacked."

"Great", Sadie muttered. "Another set of gods to remember."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about", Annabeth said. "You told me you were a magician, and from what I know, many magicians are from Ancient Egypt. Most worshipped the Egyptian gods. Are these gods real?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Annabeth was silent. She furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

"Who are your parents?" Annabeth frowned, coming back to reality.

"What?"

"You said that you were part Greek god. Who are your parents?" Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance. It was obvious that they didn't want to reveal too much information about themselves before getting something from Sadie, but finally, Percy spoke up.

"My father is Poseidon", he said. "God of the sea, earthquakes, horses, and storms." Annabeth followed his lead.

"My mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom, war strategy, and handicrafts." Sadie digested this information.

"Which god are you a child of?" Percy asked, breaking the tension-filled silence.

"Egyptians gods don't generally have children with mortals", Sadie answered. Percy was confused.

"Then how exactly are you guys related to the gods?"

"We can host them. It's a bit hard to explain. It's a bit like possession, but not really. The gods inhabit the body of a mortal, either completely or partially taking control of that body. Without long-term hosts, the gods are rather limited in the mortal world. Egyptian mythology is complicated, especially the bits about magic and all that." Annabeth nodded, as if this was nothing new to her. It probably wasn't.

"And which god were you hosting?"

"Isis, goddess of magic."

"Do you know anyone else who was hosting gods, or are right now?"

"Yes, but there aren't many of them; just my brother and a few friends. Most people who follow the gods today are magicians." She suddenly found herself telling Annabeth and Percy about Apophis. They told her about Kronos and Gaea. Soon, all three of them knew each others' stories. Annabeth fiddled with her stuffed owl while Percy stared at his pen.

"I just don't get it", Annabeth muttered. "Why would there be a Hydra attack? We've already killed it long ago. We've also defeated Gaea and closed the Doors of Death, so the monsters shouldn't be returning from Tartarus so quickly. And it happened at a school where there's both a demigod and a magician. What could this mean?" A terrible thought formed in Sadie's brain. Was it possible that…. No the idea was too horrific to consider. But Percy voiced her thoughts.

"What if… what if all the bad guys are teaming up? What if Kronos, Gaea, and Apophis have decided to become best friends or something, and decide they want to destroy us all together?" Sadie had been thinking the same thing, just not in the same words. It was clear by Annabeth's expression that she had been too.

"Sadie?" This was spoken by a new voice. It made all three of them jump. Standing in the door way was a tall man with brown skin and brown curly hair. It was Carter, of course. Carter suddenly looked angry. A _khopesh_ appeared in his hand.

"You!" Carter shouted. "You're the one who called me a half-blood!" Percy uncapped the pen in his hands and it suddenly changed into a large sword.

"Dude, that was a mistake! I didn't know that it would be offensive to you." Carter's weapon glowed. Percy looked ready to charge. Annabeth and Sadie stood up.

"Stop it, both of you!" Annabeth said, pulling Percy back into his chair.

"Carter", Sadie said, "he meant half-blood as in_ demigod_." She told him what the two demigods had told her. Both the men calmed down. Annabeth glanced at the clock.

"I think it's time we should be getting home." Carter nodded.

"I brought the car", he told Sadie.

The four all went their own ways, but they decided that they would have to meet again soon. They could sense something evil stirring.


End file.
